El primer empujón
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Las cosas no parecen ir del todo bien cuando Fe trata de tomar unas vacaciones. Ahora tendrá que ayudar a resolver los problemas que ha causado Vanidad y Amor con los pobres dioses involucrados. Emociones, Drama y comportamientos infantiles es lo que habrá de soportar el pobre dios de la fe.


"Este Fic participa n el reto de la página a fanfiker life and death" De igual manera los personajes o el comic no me pertenecen y este escrito no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

Había regresado de su aventura en el mundo humano, estaba más que cansado de intentar dirigir de la mejor manera las creencias de los humanos… hacían demasiadas locuras pensando que alguna entidad agradecería aquel sufrimiento que estaban causando… Pequeñas guerrillas, sacrificios, pruebas de fe.

Simplemente necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones de todos esos problemas.

Y que mejor lugar que donde los demás dioses se encontraban, donde su trabajo no llegaba a influenciar a nadie, donde los demás no tenían una vida tan agitada y donde el día no parecía ser influenciado por los sentimientos de cierto creador… últimamente el clima se estaba volviendo algo loco, lluvias que duraban días enteros, lugares donde debería de estar húmedo y caluroso pero estaba bastante seco y habían incendios que no podían apagarse e incluso inundaciones a costas turísticas. Pero en esos momentos se encontraba para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, despejar su mente y finalmente encontrar una solución ante sus pequeños problemas en el trabajo… había dejado que los humanos creyeran en lo que más desearan y ahora había tantas cosas diferentes en los que ellos creían y tan poca tolerancia entre ellos. Debía de hablar con sabiduría al respecto.

-¡¿Pero de que estás hablando?! ¡Yo sólo te pregunte si ibas a ir al té con nosotros!-

Volteó a mirar a donde se originaba el grito. Era muerte. Parecía confundido, enojado e incluso temeroso mientras miraba a Vida quien respondía incluso con un tono más fuerte de voz.

-¡Tú sabes perfectamente el por qué no deseo ir!- No parecía ser cierto por la confusión que se marcaba en la cara del otro dios. No quiso acercarse a ese par, no tenían ningún problema con ellos pero siempre que estaban juntos o era un mal tercio o simplemente había una pelea de por medio que hacía que la conversación anterior fuera olvidada y el resto del tiempo enlistaran los problemas que cada uno tenía con el otro.

Fue directamente con sabiduría, aún no le diría de su problema, le gustaba escuchar la música que había compuesto Musa en el gran megáfono de la sala de lectura, incluso podría ir buscando un nuevo libro entre todos ellos que ya había tenido en sus manos. Después de todo no era un secreto que amaba las creaciones humanas que dedicaban esperanza al futuro de la humanidad.

Pero justamente al entrar había visto a Sabiduría en uno de los sillones individuales de la espaciosa sala… era extraño, él normalmente se encontraba en su sala privada de lectura.

-Qué tal Sabiduría, ¿Algo nuevo en el conocimiento para la humanidad?-

Había escuchado un gruñido como forma de contestación, se acercó más, vaya gesto fruncido que tenía el otro en su cara. A su lado vio más de 5 tazas vacías con lo que parecía restos de Té y luego más y más vasos con restos de diferentes tipos de cocteles. No estaba seguro porque ese día estaban de mal humor la mayoría de las personas que había visto en su camino a la biblioteca… ¿Es que era una fecha especial para ponerse de esa manera?

Trató de recordar pero nada…

Tal vez sólo era una coincidencia. Volvió a la estantería que siempre visitaba para elegir uno de los títulos nuevos; juraría que cada vez las estanterías eran más y más altas con el paso de los años. Tomó uno de los libros y se sentó en un sillón de dos plazas… vaya que había extrañado la comodidad de esa sala.

Pasaron una, dos, tres horas y cuando finalmente llegó al séptimo capítulo del libro le puso un separador y lo cerró. Quería llevárselo a casa y así continuarlo con la merienda. Cuando quiso decirle a Sabiduría que se lo llevaría ahora vio a Locura, recargado en el sillón individual en el que parecía que el otro estaba fingiendo leer ya que las miradas de enojo que le mandaba al de cabello alborotado no parecían ser para nada cortas. Este no se molestaba por la manera en la que le estaban mirando. Suspiró. Ese humor pesado parecía querer ser contagioso. Luego le avisaría que tomó uno de sus libros.

De regreso a su casa pudo ver la de Amor, ella en vez de enojada parecía con el ánimo alegre de siempre. Le saludó desde donde se encontraba, ella en vez de devolvérselo con una sonrisa como siempre hacía se acercó corriendo.

-¡Fe! Que alegría poder verte por estos lados, normalmente siempre estas entre los humanos y cada vez te veo menos. ¿Está todo bien por allá?-

Ella podía saber perfectamente la situación entre los humanos, sintiendo el amor y la falta de este en los corazones de ellos podía darse perfectamente una idea de cómo se encontraban los humanos pero igual parecía querer una conversación con alguien, en este caso él.

-Oh, están algo complicadas, pero por ahora quisiera tomarme unas vacaciones de todo lo que está pasando, ya sabes… a veces pueden llegar a ser bastante abrumadoras las creaciones de Vida.- Ella suspiró. De nuevo ese ánimo pesado que estaba en el ambiente desde que llegué. Ya me había cansado de todo esto.

-Amor… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos parecen como si estuvieran a punto de gritar y patalear?- No diría que casi veía a Vida hacerlo. No por ahora.

Ella se quedó en silencio, parecía querer escoger sus palabras.

-No estuviste en la última reunión que organicé en mi casa así que creo que no puedes si quiera tener una pista… ah… te lo explicaré de una manera rápida. Hace una semana más o menos organicé una fiesta de té para todos. A mitad de la repartición de la merienda fue cuando se acabó el pastel de chocolate… y sabes cuánto le gusta a Vida.-

Asintió, esperó a que continuara.

-Muerte, como siempre, le ofreció su rebanada ya que Vida no parecía querer esperar a que trajeran el otro postre que había horneado en caso de que llegara a faltar… Pero Vanidad… bueno ella trató a Muerte como normalmente lo hace. Hizo un comentario con respecto a Muerte y su… bueno no es un secreto, su amor a Vida y cómo vida jamás le correspondería. Las cosas estuvieron a muy poco de volverse una batalla campal entre ellos dos… pero a decir verdad creo que hubiera sido mejor aquello a lo que pasó después. Vida trató desviar el tema, diciéndole a Vanidad que dejara de inventar sentimientos, que había llegado muy lejos para molestar a Muerte…-

Vaya que parecía ser un desastre, cuando escuchó la negación de Vida hacia los sentimiento e Muerte pudo imaginar lo destrozado que habría quedado él, lo gustosa de Vanidad e incluso la incomodidad de los demás dioses presentes.

-Bueno… traté de desviar las cosas… tratando de decir que los sentimientos no pueden ser algo… visible para todos, que tomaba tiempo y cierta percepción de la persona que quiere leerlos… pero las cosas no resultaron como quería, Muerte entendió mal, pensó que Vida no tenía el más mínimo interés por saber leer sus emociones y que con ello jamás le podría ayudar a recordar lo que pasó hace miles de años…-

Suspiré, vaya que el ánimo de ese momento era contagioso. Era un lío en el que se habían metido.

-Luego de eso la mayoría de los dioses se excusaron, hubieras visto cómo casi salían corriendo del jardín. Sabiduría y Locura se quedaron para tratar de relajar el ambiente… pero desgraciadamente se quedaron a mitad de la pelea y… bueno Vida le preguntó de la peor manera a Sabiduría cuando es que iba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Locura, que si tanto quería que aceptara "sus sentimientos" que le diera un ejemplo… luego de eso sólo más discusiones. Muerte se retiró a mitad cuando vio la oportunidad. Lo hubieras visto, parecía que desaparecería si le hablabas-

Le dio una débil sonrisa tratando de aliviar un poco el ánimo que parecía que ella también sentía culpa por lo que había pasado.

-Traté de hablar con él pero para la siguiente vez que lo vi… parecía estar más distante y melancólico que siempre… y Vida parecía evitarme a mí y a Muerte en las juntas, Vanidad simplemente ignora el mal ánimo que la rodea y bueno… Sabiduría no ha querido salir de su biblioteca desde entonces, el único que parece tomarlo con calma es Locura-

-Oh, es por eso que ellos estaban discutiendo… creo que Muerte quería hablar contigo y Vida pero bueno… ya conoces a Vida, no es fácil de tratar cuando no está de humor.-

Ella le había ofrecido el espacio en el pasillo para que entraran a su casa, después de todo quería seguir con la conversación y ese no era lugar para hacerlo. Le condujo a su comedor y le ofreció un poco de té acompañado de galletas recién horneadas… vaya que había extrañado los postres de la diosa del amor.

-Entonces… me imagino que las juntas han sido más inútiles que antes ¿No es así?- Ella asintió.

-He estado pensando en una manera de solucionar las cosas pero simplemente ninguno de ellos ha querido estar cerca del otro o incluso de mí desde esa vez…- Se quedó mirando su taza de té mientras seguía pensando en silencio. Él había aprovechado el momento para comer una más de esas deliciosas galletas, casi se atraganta cuando ella se levantó de la silla gritando.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Tú me ayudarás! Después de todo ellos no saben que tú estás enterado de todo esto-

Ella estaba sonriendo, pero no como siempre, era esa sonrisa que ponía siempre que deseaba que le hiciera un gran favor… y lo peor de todo es que ella sabía que funcionaba perfectamente con él.

* * *

Se había arreglado, un pantalón e vestir y una camisa de manga corta, no era tan formal como los demás pero tampoco tan despreocupado en su apariencia como lo era Vida. Limpió sus zapatos hasta que quedaran impecables, acomodó su cabello y lo ató de una manera que hiciera una media coleta, esta vez se lo había cortado hasta que le llegara al hombro, sino después Vanidad iba a estarle insinuando que quería robarle el arreglo que ella tenía… vaya que le hacía honor a su nombre, pero igual no negaría que ella tenía sus momentos como todo dios, había cosas que sólo ella podía hacer con maestría.

-Oh Muerte, pasa, que bueno que hayas venido.- Le vio aparecer en su entrada, le condujo hasta el comedor principal y le permitió sentarse con la excusa de que él debía de atender la cocina un poco más antes de poder sentarse con él.

Puso los platos en la mesa, había una ensalada, unos cuantos cortes de carne y además un par de postres mandados por cortesía de la diosa del amor. Sólo faltaba una cosa…

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien más en la entrada del comedor.

-Fe, traje un poco de vino, es de una de las mejores cosechas de Francia del… - Vaya que había fruncido el ceño cuando vio a Muerte sentado a la mesa, tratando de no mirarle mientras hacía un cisne con la servilleta que tenía entre manos. Suspiró. Vaya que no parecían llevarse en ese momento.

-¡Vasta de este ambiente, desde que llegué todo se ha sentido terrible y todo por un comentario que ni si quiera venía con esa intención!- Se acercó a Vida y le obligó a sentarse frente a Muerte, este parecía más y más incómodo con el paso del tiempo. Vida parecía más que nada molesto pero cierto miedo se podía ver en sus ojos, no hacía falta ser Amor para saber que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Alzó una mano y dejó que una luz llenara la habitación. Vida y Muerte le miraron como reprochando lo que acababa de hacer y claro que a nadie le gustaría quedar estático sin poder moverse… pero por lo menos había pensado en ello y los había dejado lo más cómodos que pudo sin levantar sospechas.

-Bien, no se podrán ir hasta que resuelvan las cosas entre ustedes dos. Cuando terminen pueden llamarme, estaré en la sala leyendo así que tenemos bastante tiempo- Y es que ni el mismo creador se podría mover, los inmovilizaba con su sentimiento de esperanza y resolución… y claro que quien más podría ser más poderoso en ese aspecto que el mismísimo dios de la Fe.

* * *

Cuando Fe se retiró ellos tardaron en mirarse y más aún en querer iniciar una conversación.

-Y-yo…- Vida trató de hablar. Pero Muerte le había detenido.

-No, no… no tienes que decir nada al respecto Vida… después de todo Fe tiene razón… no quisiste decir aquello con la intención que yo pensé… no debí de haberme puesto a la defensiva con Vanidad tampoco, siempre hace ese tipo de comentarios… sólo que ese día no estaba con el ánimo como para poder soportarlo y aquel comentario… en verdad dolió.-

Lo había admitido, de una manera tan silenciosa, lo mucho que le había dolido pensar que Vida no sintiera el más mínimo interés en él, ni amoroso ni amistoso… le dolía, después de todos esos siglos esperando con esperanza a que volvieran los viejos días en los que se conocieron.

Vida parecía incomodarse más, el enojo había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora era culpabilidad, Muerte siempre era el que se disculpaba… incluso le había perdonado con todo ese tiempo que le había tratado con indiferencia por creer que él destruía sus creaciones. Se sentía lo peor.

-N-no… yo soy el que no debería de ponerse tan a la defensiva… incluso saqué algunos de os problemas de Sabiduría cuando él no tenía nada que ver…- Después de eso iría a disculparse con él.

-E-entonces… ¿Todo bien?- Sabía que eso no era verdad, que no estaban bien, que había mucho oculto debajo de su "amistad" renovada, pero por el momento así era feliz, con que le hablara, salieran y ver a Vida feliz a él le bastaba… pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo, algo que desde hace milenios no lo dejaba en paz cada noche.

-Vida… ¿Puedo preguntar algo fuera d lugar?- Era su oportunidad ahora que Vida no se podía ir. El dios creador le miró como si tratara de decirle que podía hacerlo.

-Tú… Nosotros… podemos… ¿tú crees que podríamos volver a ser… bueno… tan unidos como antes?- Lo había soltado. Casi como un susurró, pero con el silencio del lugar se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

Vida le miró confundido… muy confundido. Tratando de recordar algo del pasado para poder entender… pero sólo el silencio les rodeo por minutos. Nada más que el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Vaya que eso había acabado de destrozar al juez….

Primer paso: Plantar la duda.


End file.
